German Utility Model No. 1 851 338 describes and shows a cage construction of The aforesaid kind. Individual wall members for the side walls have longer limbs and extend as so-called side panel profile sections beyond the upper edge of the lift cage and form, together with similar enlarged ceiling profile sections, an upper carrier yoke. A suspension bracket for the carrying elements can be incorporated into this carrier yoke.
The teaching of this Utility Model is confined to the formation of an upper carrier yoke by means of sheet metal profile sections and the side panel profile sections connected therewith, whereby an upper suspension point for a lift cage is provided. The construction of the overall cage body is not disclosed or evident therefrom, and thus it is not known how the rigidity of the overall lift cage with this suspension construction is insured. A suspension of the illustrated kind has to be arranged as centrally as possible so as to avoid distortion of the cage body.